


Polaroid

by BelowTheWind



Category: Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Smut, idk man they’re all snippets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:40:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29193201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelowTheWind/pseuds/BelowTheWind
Summary: Sometimes snapshots of life are best kept as that - snapshots. Short, quick, sweet, held close to your chest and cherished till the end of days.
Relationships: CalCon, Finch/Isa, JoRion, Kaiver, Lyordan, MaeRi - Relationship, MoxZ, Noxethia, Romyn, Samdriel, Sarchadia, Xaneddy, ZiriLia, ZiriZeth
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: Sin Bin DnD





	1. “I like this us.” (MoxZ)

**Author's Note:**

> _she’s proud of him_

“I’m proud of you, you know?” Mox says one day, and Z falters a moment, almost drops the little bag of trinkets in his hand. 

“I-I- ah. What? Why?”

She hums, kneels down on the ground, and helps him scoop dirt back over the bag of baubles that he set carefully in a small hole. “For everything you’ve done, you know?”

“I don’t know what you mean.”

She dusts her dirty hands off on green pants, and he eyes the brown marks against them for a moment, brushed over the skin peeking through the rhombus shaped cutouts on the sides. “You’ve changed. And I’m proud of you for it. You’re not the same Z I first met - you’ve grown. You learned, you changed, you grew.” She reaches out, briefly brushed her fingers against one of his feathers to a shiver from her lover. Her own wings flutter a little in response, and he watches the way light shimmers over the blue for a moment, catching bright hues of green in the plumage. “Learning that you were wrong and becoming a better person isn’t easy. But you did.” 

“Oh.” It’s all he can say, cheeks flushed. “And...you....like me, this way?”

She grins - soft, warm. “I like this Z.” She says, and he’s thrown back years. 

Sitting by a fire, her body warm next to his, ” _Do you really wanna know?_ ” and her head on his shoulder and “ _Nah. I think I got to know this Z pretty well, and I like this Z. Things change, people change, and this is you, too. You know? It makes sense to me.”_

“...I like this Mox.” 

She smiles, reaches out to brush her fingers over his, lacing them over the buried trinkets they’d collected together. “I like this us.”

His heart skips a beat, and he smiles as well, lifts her hand to kiss her knuckles. “...I like this us, too.” 


	2. “Please, just look at me.” [JoRion]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“I miss you.”_

“Please.” There’s a dull thud as she drops to her knees, head hanging low. Little fingers curl in his shirt, around the pin in his cloak, and the metal bites in to her palm. “Please, just look at me.” 

Orion sucks in a breath, glances to the side as blood drips from her hand, clenched in a white knuckled fist around the sun shaped pin. It trickles in a thin line down her arm, and they grasp her hand, carefully pulling it from the bite of dulled metal. “You’re hurting yourself.” They chastise, softly, but Josie shakes her head, a sob rough in her throat. 

“ _You’re_ hurting me.” She says, simply, and Orion flinches. “I miss you.”

“I’m still here, sweet cheeks.” They try to joke, but her shoulders only hunch. 

“But you’re not.”

They close their eyes, breathe in - slow, deep - and out, on an exhale of her name. There’d been so much blood, and she’d cried, _cried_ , they’d never seen her _cry_ , and-

Now here she is, tears streaming damp rivers on her cheeks, because of _them_. Swallowing past the guilty knot stuck in their throat, they reach out, set warm hands on her face and swipe their thumbs through tear tracks. “Josie.” They say again, and she struggles a moment as they try to lift her head. “Josephine. Look at me.”

She does so - red rimmed eyes and flushed cheeks. 

“I’m sorry. I’m still here.” 

Her brows furrow, knit, and a new wave of tears sticks to her lash line; all before her body lurches forward to crash against their own, her shaky fingers digging hard in to a white shirt, staining it with the blood still smeared in the cracks of her skin. “I missed you.” It’s hard to make out, with the way her voice shakes - but they hear it, and a hand settles to the back of her head as she tucks her face in their neck. Wet skin brushes against his own, but he continues to hold her - silently, grip firm, sure, as she reacquaints herself with the security that their arms bring.


	3. “I wanna spend the night here.” [CalCon]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“Don’t. Leave it. Or rather, leave it to_ me.”

He groans, runs a hand over his face, blinks blearily at her. "What?"  
  
"It's freaking me out. I wanna spend the night here." She says, and Connor looks behind her for a moment at the dark hallway, and then behind him to his room, before rubbing at his eyes again and stepping to the side.   
  
"Alright, just...don't hog the covers." He says.   
  
He barely gets the words out before she's already in his bed, and he has to force himself to look away from her bare thighs in her little, thin shift, the white material draping nicely over her body. Connor shakes his head, ruffles white hair, and closes the door to lock it with a soft click. The only light comes from the sheer curtains over the window, moonlight leaking through to illuminate the soft curves of her thighs, the slope of her shoulders, lean muscle of her arms.   
  
Her eyes, the gentle slope of her nose, pretty pink lips that part, curl around his name- "Connor?" He blinks, rubs his hand over his face again.   


"Sorry, what?"  
  
"You...uh. You were staring. Everything okay?"   
  
He takes a low breath, takes a few slow, steps towards her, lithe muscle in his torso shifting beneath pale skin. "Do you always sleep in a mans bed in an outfit like that?"  
  
As if for the first time realizing her attire, Cal shifts, tugs her shift down to cover her thighs - only serving to tug the neckline even lower, and now he has a whole other set of curves to contend with. "Sorry- I...I can go take it off, or-"  
  
"Don't."  
  
She sucks in a breath, and he watches the moonlight glint in her eyes - the same as she does him.   
  
"Don't." He says again. "Leave it." His tongue swipes between his lips, knees finding the bed as he leans towards her. She shifts back, and his body follows, caging hers in as she lays back against the bed. His hands skim up the bare skin of her thighs, knees on either side of her as she lays, submissive, beneath his body. "Or rather," he reiterates, "leave it to _me_."


	4. “Let me, sunshine.” [JoRion]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“Just lay back.”_

“Just lay back.” She murmurs, lips trailing fire down the already heated skin of their torso. Despite the warmth, Orion finds that they shiver, eyelids fluttering to a close as they finally lean back against the pillows. 

“Jo—“

“Shhh.” She murmurs, kisses the divot of his left hip, brushes her nose along the sharp V that leads down, down past the waistband of loose pants. Her fingers gently scratch through a thin blonde trail just beneath their navel, kissing around the curves and dips of their stomach, curling her fist around their pants. “Let me, sunshine.” She tells them, kisses along the waistband from hip to hip, even as her fingers ease it down. 

Orion is almost embarrassingly hard for how short of a time they’d been going at it - but it’s hard not to be with her soft lips on their body, pretty green eyes focused on nothing but _them_. “Fuck,” he breathes, combs a hand through her hair, and she breathes a laugh against the skin of his thigh.

They shiver, heat washing against already heated skin, goosebumps prickling along their arms and back as her teeth nibble teasingly along the protrusion of their hip. “Soon, baby.” She promises, licks her lips, pokes the tip of her tongue out to tease his cock, to give a pleasant sigh when he jumps at her touch. 

“You’re a minx-“ Orion complains, and Josie only gives them that smile of hers - the one full of promise, dangerous, fucking _irresistible_ , as she takes every damn inch in to her perfect, perfect mouth, further and further till they feel the way she swallows around them at the back of her throat.


	5. “I love you.” [JoRion]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _”Again,” he says._

The stretch is undeniable, an avaricious tenacity burning to life in the pit of her stomach as she settles her hips low over their own. Broad hands settle on the fat just above her hips, squeezing, teasing, pressing in to soft skin before sliding down, down, to the protrusions of her hip bones.   
  
Their thumbs press in to the dips there, and her entire body convulses with a sharp shiver and a gasp, a lewd keen rumbling low on the edges of her breath.   
  
Josie drops her gaze to their face, her lips parted. The way that they look at her is....  
  
Orion looks at her like she hung the fucking stars in the sky, like she painted the moon with her words, with her lips on his skin, his throat, waxing poetic about the way he makes her feel as her hips roll - back and forth, back and forth, back and; "I love you." or perhaps she _is_ the moon-  
  
They groan, hands leaving her hips if only so they can wrap around her waist, dragging her body down to the firm muscle of theirs as they help her move. "Again." He says.   
  
"I love you."   
  
Josie feels him shiver beneath her, feels his cock twitch as his hips jerk in to her own. "Again." Orion tells her.   
  
"I love you." Josie repeats, run her lips up their throat, to their ear, breath warm, _hot_. Hips roll with prurient fervor, and a hand slides down the slick skin of her arched back, grasping a handful of her ass with a rough squeeze.   
  
The other arm - thick and toned, wraps firmly around her back, anchoring her against the sculpted torso beneath her, body wracked with utter bliss at the deep stretch to her most sensitive of places. "Again."  
  
“I love you." Josie says, near dizzy with delirium, skin tingling with the racing ecstasy in her veins, hopping from nerve to nerve, jumping synapses like a race to make her cum.   
  
"One more time."  
  
"I love you."  
  
"Jo-"  
  
_"I love you."_


	6. “You are insufferable.” [JoRion]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“Yeah? Let me make that decision for ya, sweet cheeks.”_

"You are _insufferable_." Josie finally snaps, whirling on him. There's nothing but a smug little smile on his face that she wants _nothing more_ than to wipe the fuck off, but she's not going to hit him, she's not, she's not, she's--  
  
There's a heavy slam as her fists close around Orion's collar, banging them hard up against the wall. Trinkets on the shelf next to them jump with the force, and a picture on the wall falls from one of the nails holding it in place, swinging sideways with a low creak. She ignores it all, though, gaze hard, heavy, burned down ash and charred brimstone. "Do you think about _anyone_ other than yourself?" She sneers.  
  
“Sure you don't think about me enough for the both of us?" They quip, and she sucks in a breath through her nose, fingers tight in their shirt.   
  
"You- You're- You are _such a fucking_ \--"

  
“Go on." They tell her, lifting a hand to squeeze one of the ones she has clasped at their shirt. "I'm a what?"   
  
>

"You-" Her lip trembles - not with oncoming tears, but irritation, anger, tension, bubbling just below the surface. His eyes are bright, in the dim evening light from outside her window. "I can't tell whether I want to kiss you or kill you." She finally snaps, and Orion only snorts, smirks, and grabs her other hand.   
  
"Yeah? Let me make that decision for ya, sweet cheeks." He replies - and then the room is spinning, and there's a thump as her back hits the wall _tinkling glass, the picture frame shatters as it hits the floor, they need to be careful of-_  
  
Her hands are in their hair, pulling, tugging, gripping as her anger and frustration is swallowed by their lips, and gods, she can't bring herself to care when they start tugging the hem of her shirt out of the way to press their thumbs against the dip of her hips.


	7. “You’re important.” [JoRion]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“You came back for me.”_
> 
> _”Of course.”_

The bed isn’t the most comfortable of places, and she feels guilty that they’re stuck in it. It’s all that their money can really buy, even with the others pitching in. Despite their teasing, Orion was a bright spot in the rebellion - adored not just by Josie. 

Besides - it was all, or none. The rag-tag group of misfits took care of their own. 

While the others bring food, bandages, and clean water - Josie brings herself. It’d been days since she left for anything other than to use the washroom, always returning to her spot at their side, perched on the half firm, rickety old bed. 

Eventually, she’d moved her papers in here, sat on the floor next to him as she pored over her work. And then it was a desk, a chair, a lantern to work by in the dead of night. 

Sleep didn’t come easy to her - and when it did, it was with her head next to theirs, fingers laced, praying to a god that she didn’t believe in that he’d wake up. 

The others bring her breakfast, lunch, dinner, snacks and pastries from the bakery down the way - though she turns them aside.  _ “Who, me? No, I definitely didn’t leave those pastries on the table in your bedroom. Maybe you have a secret admirer, Ori~?”  _

It’s routine to change their bandages, by this point. The sun comes up, and someone comes to help hold them up, her hands nimble and quick as she unwraps them in favour of something clean. 

She’s had enough practice cleaning wounds, by this point. 

The sun starts to set, and she’s changing them again by lantern light. The third day proves easier, and she swaps their bandages only at noon. The fourth day is uneventful, and she holds their hand in both of hers, presses it to her forehead and cries as their fingers twitch. 

They still don’t respond. 

It’s the fifth day when she hears a rustle of sheets, and her inkwell spills over documents as she whips around in her chair to face them. A soft groan, and she’s almost flying from her chair, ignoring the heavy thud as it hits the ground behind her. 

Her fingers are careful - yet frantic - brushing locks of matted hair from their face, breath held, the lump in her throat throbbing in time with her heartbeat please please please i need you gods please—

Long lashes (she’d always been jealous of him for it) flutter against his cheeks, and it’s with bated breath that she leans over him. A soft exhale hits her cheek, and their eyes crack open to the dim, orange light of the setting sun glowing over wooden walls, and the cropped hair around her shoulders. “J-“ they grimace, and she scrabbles frantically for the water on her desk, her hand guiding them carefully to help take a sip. 

“There you go. Easy does it.” She murmurs.

Not that they listen, when her glass of water is gone a moment later, and they’re slumping back to the bed again with a sigh. “A lucky thing indeed, to wake up and see your face, doll.” Their voice is hoarse, raw, but it’s still  _ them,  _ and Josie huffs out a watery laugh as the heel of her hand scrubs at her eye. 

“You’re a fucking idiot.” She says, and Orion snorts out a laugh, then winces, hand moving to their side. 

“Your bedside manners could use some work.”

“You’re just happy to have me in your bed.” 

“Am I that transparent?” They ask, lazy smile as they close their eyes, resting back in to the pillows. 

“Maybe not.” Josie says, and then, quieter, “You are to me, though.” 

Orion cracks open an eye, watches her for a long moment. “Yeah?” They finally say, and prop themselves up on one elbow with a grunt of pain, face screwed up as her hands shoot out to steady them. 

“Careful!” She chastises, “you’re still injured!” 

They nod, but don’t comment on it - meeting the worried green of her gaze instead. “Then what am I thinkin’ right now?” They ask, and she swallows. 

“What?”

“If you can read me so easy, what am I thinking.”

Josie opens her mouth, closes it, sucks in a breath as his nose brushes past hers. “You—“

“I?”

A shiver races along her spine, and they delight in the way she trembles as their free hand skims down her bare arm. Fingers carefully brush along the inside of her wrist, before his hand settles atop hers, fingers curled. 

“ **_I_ ** think it’s something to talk about when you’re feeling better.” 

“A reward, eh? I can deal with that.” 

The way she smiles sets them at ease. 

For a beat, it’s quiet, and then; “You came back for me.”

Josie nods. There’s no reason to hesitate. “Of course. As soon as I could.” 

“Why?”

Her gaze softens. “You’re important.” 

They’re uncharacteristically quiet for a moment, before their gaze drifts up to her. Josie has taken to sitting next to them, up near their head as her hand strokes along their hair. “To who?”

“Everyone, of course.”

“Jo.” It’s a throaty whine, and she smiles again, slips her hand down his arm to find his own, squeezing it tight in her fingers. It’s not the first time that she’s taken their hand, but it’s the first time Orion has marvelled at how her fingers fit perfectly in the spaces between his own. 

“All in due time.” She responds, simply. 

Orion furrows their brows, and if they weren’t still injured, the pout would almost be comical. “Jo,” they whine again, “you know what I’m asking.” 

“I do.” She agrees, reaches beside the bed for the wet cloth stashed away in a bowl of water. Her hand pulls away from their hair to wring it out, wiping the sweat from their forehead with it before leaving a kiss to damp skin. 

He shivers, tilts his chin - but she’s already pulled back. “I promised you that conversation after you were better.” She says, pulling the covers back as she sits beside him, wet cloth in hand as she unsnaps the bandages at the side of his waist. “For now, can you sit up for me?” 

They do so - her hand supporting them as the grit their teeth against the pain, ignoring the hard clench of their jaw. But then she’s there, face to face, and his hands don’t stop before he can grasp hers. “You’re important to me, too.” 

Josie doesn’t respond - but her smile tells him all he needs to know. Gentle, warm, bright like the sun. 

He should know. 


End file.
